Dragon Ball NB
by Darkwolf9819
Summary: Goku Jr. finds out he has a sister and a new enemy comes on the loose what can the new generation of Z-fighters do to stop the universes destruction and the fate of earth and humanity its self.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I do not own DBZ or anything related to it.  
>DRAGON BALL NB (This story is set after the the tournament after A Hero's legacy.) "oh Goku,little Goku jr i must tell you something.",said Pan "yes granma.."<br>said Goku jr. as tears rolled down his cheek "you have a lost.."Pan said as she gasped for air "LOST What granma?" Goku said as he listened "You think she'll be ok",said Vegeta jr. "You have a lost sis..ter.."Pan managed to say "Don't leave me grandma please dont..."Goku said staggering upon his tears."I think she said you have a lost sister." Blaire managed to say as she tried to comfort Goku jr. "I think so sis."  
>Said Vegeta jr. " I need to go for a walk.." Goku said just over a whisper voice level. Goku then just flew out into the sky. "You should go follow him."<br>said Blaire. "Hmph fine." Vegeta jr. just shot out into the sky. *gasp* "Whoah I swore I just felt a huge power level." Goku jr. managed to say.  
>He floated down to the surface of the mountain top. *crunch* "Huh?" Goku said as leaves and twigs broke behind him. "RAWR."<br>a girl tackled him out of no where "Hey stop it." said Goku "Why should I." the girl said stubbornly. Goku managed to push the girl off him and went into his fighting stance then Vegeta jr. landed next to Goku jr. "who's this?"said Vegeta jr. "the names Gochi."said the girl. Goku's eyes went wide at this "wha-what."said Goku jr. "Hey i'm not here to waste time you know."said Vegeta jr.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" yelled Gochi as she powered up just then her hair stood up and became golden. "whoah that might be your sister."said Vegeta jr. "you might be right."Goku replied as he went super saiyan himself. "I don't wanto fight you." said Goku jr. "this can't be right your a..a saiyan too?" said Gochi."Well yea I guess you can say that." said Goku "Hey the names Go-."Goku was cut off by her."Goku jr. right?" "yea how did you?" just then he was in a tight grip of a hug from "oh how I missed you bro."said Gochi.

MEANWHILE: "hehehehehe.. I will take every soul in the universe and with every soul i'll become more powerfull.." Drakon hissed. "I am the most poerful being in the universe and these fools will never be able to beat me." "I'll be the ruler of this universe and then no one will be foolish enough to defy me.."

A/N:well this is the first chapter of my story I hope you like it and please review good or bad I want to here so I know what to fix. Also I know this chapter was short. I try to keep the suspense! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>"So I guess thats it huh.."said Vegeta jr. "eh i guess."replied Goku jr. "Hey the next tournament is coming -".Vegeta jr. was cut off by Gochi "guys may I ask a favor of you?". "Sure." said goku jr. "what is it?"."uhh I need your help to find the Dragon Balls so I can get our Great grandfather back.."<br>"What?" Vegeta jr. shot back "you mean the legendary Goku?"said Vegeta jr. "yup." replied Gochi i a bragging sounding voice. "Hey I think we should hurry back to the funeral."said Vegeta jr. "sure.." replied Goku jr. said feeling tears sting in his eyes as he flew off soon after Vegeta jr. and Gochi.  
>"Its about time you got back its was gettin pretty quiet and much more sad around here."said Blaire. "C'mon sis we gotta search for the Dragon Balls."<br>said Vegeta jr. "hehehe Dragon balls.." whispered Blaire "Hey this is no funny buisiness you know!"Vegeta jr. shot back. He the pulled out a capsule crshed it then smoke came out and POOF! a van popped out "now this is the Z-bus it has a gravity room to train in snack bar and enjoyment center."  
>Vegeta jr. explained "so who's driving?"said Vegeta jr. in an un polite manner."I will!" said Blaire happily "I got a license anyways." said a bragging Blaire "Hey your older than any of us!"shouted Goku jr. "So!"Blaire shot back "Okaaaaaaaaaaayy lets get this journey started." said Vegeta jr.<p>"Project complete." an old run down computer said it was in a laboratory that had old burn marks and blood along with an rusting crushed android head once known as android 20."hmph I won't let a weakling replace me." the new android said and powered up a ki blast in his hand "wait 6 don-"<br>"BOOM!" a loud explosion accurred in the lab "heh stupid old computer." just then the android rocketed out into the air."now time to kill these Z-fighters and avenge my brother..#13." " hey whats that red shiny orb."said Vegeta jr. as he squinted to see the orb "wait thats the four star dragon ball."said Gochi in excitement. As they stepped out the van,then someone lowered themself onto the sand and picked up the red orb."oh did you find this first."said 6 he powered up a ki blast and yelled"Ultra S.". "Get out the way!" yelled Vegeta jr. then all the Z-fighters split up and then charged up small ki blasts and shot them just to see them all absorbed "uuuhh this is gonna be harder then I thought."said Goku jr. "Noooo he's just gonna be easy,  
>yea right"replied Vegeta jr. said they all then powered up to Super saiyan 1. "ok lets do this." said Vegeta jr. "hmph."said jr. threw a punch at 6 then 6 dodged the punch grabbed Vegeta juniors arm and punched him in the stomach as blood flew out of Vegeta juniors mouth then threw Vegeta to the ground like a rag doll. Goku jr. Swung at 6 with a kick 6 ducked and threw a ki blast at Goku and it tattered and singed his shirt. "Grrrr!" growled Blaire and Gochi as they both started throwing barrages of kicks and punches at 6 as 6 easily dodged then they both crushed his head as they both threw a kick at the same time. 6 stood up and replied"so you children aren't as weak as I thought you would be." "Hey Goku get over here." Vegeta managed to say. He then whispered something to Goku jr. Goku jr. nodded in response. "uuhh hey guys get your lazy butts up and help!" yelled Gochi as she was being pummeled by android 6. "Fusion Haaahh!" yelled Goku and Vegeta jr. then a golden aura erupted around them "We are Gogeta jr."said the warrior in a unision sounding voice. "What where are the other two!"Yelled 6 "Hmph thats all huh whatever i'm done playing around with you BIG BANG kamehamehaaahh!"then a huge blue ki wave errupted from his hands."yes keep them busy andriod 6 so I can have their souls but they aren't the only ones hehehehe..". As the smoke cleared android 6 stood there and looked unharmed "Is that all?" 6 asked in an annoyed tone.<p>

A/N:So how was this chapter? please review -Darkness 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Alright were done with you!" yelled Gogeta jr. "Oh i'm trembling in my shoooeess" said #6 in a sarcastic voice "oh mann i'm gonna kick your butt!" yelled Gochi. "hehehe take !"yelled #6 "oh dear mother of kami.."said Gogeta jr. as the huge ki wave rushed at him.  
>BOOOOOOMMM! a loud explosion occured at the sight. "awwww man i'm gonna feel this tomorrow huuuhhhehe.."Goku jr. managed to say as he lay down in exhaustion "Darn this peace of crap!"said Vegeta jr. as he powered up and gave his all."haaah!" yelled #6 as he kicked Vegeta jr. "hows it feel to eat ma foot!" said 6 as he laughed in enjoyment "uuhhn" Vegeta jr. grunted as he lay in his small puddle of blood. "whos' next." 6 said with a smurk. "Goku,Vegetaa!" yelled Gochi as she powered up to super saiyan 2 lightning crackled around her as she smirked "you think you ready?" said Gochi in a dark sounding voice. "hehehe another monkey eyh..its like huntin' season for me!"<br>"YEAAA BEAT DA GRILLED CHEESE, TACO!" yelled Goku jr. in his passed out state. Gochi just sweat dropped as she fell over in anime style legs in the air. Android 6 just stared in confusion. "YOU THINK THIS IS A TIME TO BE CHEERING A TACO TO BEAT A GRILLED CHEESE,HUH? I'M TRYING TO FIGHT HERE!"yelled Gochi in an angry tone to Goku jr's passed out state. "mama is that you?"said Goku jr. "THATS IT YOU BIG DUMBY!" yelled Gochi as she kicked Goku jr. "AHHHH GOKU JUNIA IS BLASTIN OFF AGAIN..wait isn't that pokemon whhaaaahhh!" BOOOOSH as a dirt cloud formed where Goku jr. landed. "are we gonna stand here all day?" asked #6 in an annoyed tone "alright lets go."said Gochi "hmhmhmm..Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" yelled #6 as he threw a bone crushing kick at Gochi. WHOOSH his kick just went through an after image "Take this!" yelled Gochi as she elbowed 6 in the back. "HAAAH SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Gochi "Noooooooo!" yelled 6 in terror as the pink energy wave crashed through him. "Grrrr this should be impossible" said 6 "Hey you bucket o' bolts!" yelled Vegeta jr. "WHAT THE-" as he was cut off by Vegeta jr. "hmmmhmmm hmmm GALIK GUUNN!" yelled Vegeta jr. just then android 6 was in heaps of scrap and metal. "Heeyy guys i'm goin to get Goku jr."yelled Blaire to Vegeta and Gochi "maann this is gonna hurt soo much tomorrow." said a damaged Vegeta jr. with bruises and cuts with only half of his tattered tank top. "lets go get you bandaged up before your mom has a BF." said Gochi smiling 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(man i love flying) Gochi thought to herself. "Heeeyyyyy Junior i'm hungrrryyyyyy" Goku jr. said to Vegeta jr. "then make yourself somethin"Vegeta jr. replied "Uhhhhhh ok" Goku jr. said with a mischevious smile "Ahhhhhhh thats more like it" said Goku jr. as Vegeta jr. looked at him from the corner of his eye..."WHAAAAAAHHH dude thats like all the bread and cheese and and..." "I know i call it Goku juniors super saiyan sandwhich!" yelled goku happily. "hey guys i'm going outside with Gochi" said Blaire. "okaaay"said Vegeta jr. as he eyed Goku evily while Goku jr. munched on his sandwich. Then Vegeta dragged Goku to the room that said training room on the door. "okay lets go Goku" said Vegeta jr. "um o- but before he can finish Vegeta punched him in the face " hey that wasn't very nice" Goku jr. said while rubbing his face. "hey Vegeta wanna learn a move?". "hmmm like what" said Vegeta jr. "its called kamehameha" said Goku jr. "ok"replied Vegeta jr.

"Hey gochi" said Blaire "hey wassup Blaire"said Gochi "soooooo"said Blaire "hey wanna race?"said Gochi with an competitave expression on her face "alright lets goooooo!"said Blaire as she was already gone.

"HA HA HA the names Atlas" yelled a tan bald muscular figure as he blew up multiple buildings "and remember that name west city" he said smirking evily "hey leave us alone"yelled a small brown headed girl "hmmmmm...lemme think..NO!"shouted Atlas as he pointed a full power ki spear at her "i'm sorry"murmured the little girl. "sorry isnt good enough"said Atlas as he threw the spear at her and in a split second it went right through her "hahaha Atlas my best elite fighter no heart he has no heart" Drakkon hissed as he laughed at the bloody images.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

hahaha laughed Atlas their like little ants running from a giant Atlas said as he gazed at all the civilians of earth running and screaming in terror. Die all you scum hah! yelled Atlas as he charged and fired a large ki blast. Just then the ki blast was deflected you know you have real nerve trying to kill these innocent people! said a blonde headed girl with a golden aura she glared at atlas with green eyes. Grrrr .who are you? said Atlas heh I m Gochi and your about to be deeeeaaaaddd! yelled Gochi yea Gochi! yelled a cheering Blaire. Gochi then threw a crushing punch at Atlas while he blocked it Hah you re a strong little girl are you. said a laughing Atlas grrr oh yea! yelled Gochi you are messing with the wrong SAIYAN! yelled Gochi powering ki into one punch haaaaahhhhh take this! yelled Gochi hmmmhmmmhmmmmmmm chuckled Atlas with his eyes closed. Yaaaaahhh! yelled Gochi as she threw the punch at Atlas. Atlas then caught Gochi s fist and squeezed aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh. screamed Gochi in pain as she heard her bones being crushed Well little lady maybe you shouldn t mess with big guys. well you have nerve you JERK! Gochi said as she kicked Atlas in the chest Alright that s it! said Atlas as he drew his spear you shall die now. said Atlas as he smirked thundering spear attack! yelled Atlas whoa! Gochi said as she dodged holding her broken hand. As Gochi dodged the move the spear caught her on her arm aaaaa. scream Gochi as she watched the blood trickling down her right arm dammit my left hand is broke my right arm is cut up what am I gonna do. hey you big dummy said Goku Jr. in his super saiyan stage take this! said a smirking Ssj Vegeta Jr take what. asked Atlas Galik! yelled Vegeta Jr Kamehame! yelled Haaaaaa,Guuunnn! yelled both the super saiyans. BOOOOOOOOMMMM as an explosion roared in the spot Atlas was at. hey Gochi you know you cant start a party with out us. said Vegeta Jr thanks anyways guys I can fight my own battles though said an angry Gochi.

Hahaha. hissed Drakkon its time for my slumber to end. said Drakkon Grrr you little Bastards! yelled Atlas as he drew a ki spear and tossed it at Vegeta and Goku. Watch Out! yelled Gochi as she held Atlas s spear with her right hand and reversed it die you lonely fuck! yelled Gochi as she drove his spear into him aaaaaaaaa! yelled Atlas.

To be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:( )= thoughts

"GRRRRRRRRR..I'll kill youuuuu!"yelled Atlas as he pulled out his spear " . " chuckled Atlas "AAAHHHAHHHHHH!" out of nowhere Atlas screamed of pain and started turning scrawnier and scrawnier and his skin started to lose color and he started to get dry and wrinkled up by every second as he weakly turned around Gochi looked in horror Atlas started to weakly say "Ma-Master Drakon why?" "hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I have no use for you anymore you weakling I need more power so your actually helping me haha yes I feel my power level rising!"said Drakkon "Hey what the hell is wrong with you he goes through all that trouble(not to be on his side)to help you!" said Gochi. As Drakon came out the darkness he had snake heads for hands with long fangs for taking souls and he had a similar look to cell in his first form only he had purple stinging eyes and a rattle on the end of his tail. "whoa..what are you?" staggered Gochi. "Hey Gochi Were here to help!" said Goku and Vegeta Jr "ha yea right" said Drakon as he crushed them both repeatedly with his tail "Hey don't do that!" Yelled Gochi. "Oh yea who says!" remarks Drakon as he shot a ki blast out his rattle ! An explosion roared as buildings collapsed on Vegeta and Goku Jr. "HEEYYYY!" yelled Gochi as she powered up to her Super saiyan stage"HHHHAAAA TAAKKKE THISSS!" Yelled Gochi as she powered up a unusually big Masenko "Ultra Masenko!" Yelled Gochi "This will be fun after all!" said Drakon. Drakon then dodged the Masenko only to be singed by it "haha take this FANGS OF FURY!" as his hands started to sink into Gochi sucking her soul and power 5x faster "AHH..AHHHHHHH..AAAAAHHH!" yelled Gochi in pain "Hey Get off of Her!" Yelled Blaire "Ohhhhh who's this?" said Drakon "hmmmhmmmhmmmmmmm.? Chuckled Drakon as he let Gochi go as she was Drained of her super saiyan form "oh man I ..cant.. move ..no.. more..energy." said a drained Gochi "HAAAHHHH!" yelled Drakon as he transformed into his super form he looked like a green human wearing the body of a cobra his face was in its mouth his body was scaly and his tail more thicker "whoa." said Blaire "hmmmhmmmhmmmmmmm" chuckled a grinning Drakon as he rattled his tail "whoa I don't feel so…my master Drakon." said a possessed Blaire "Yes you shall now be my bride, Come my Queen." said Drakon "Yes Master." said Blaire "Go to the Kingdom its far out this city then come back when I'm done with this trash." "yes my king." said Blaire as she flew away "Hey you fight me." said a hurt Goku Jr his whole shirt missing his red bandanna tattered up and his pants with holes and burn marks on them "hehehe here Gochi." said Goku Jr as he threw a sensu bean in her mouth. Gochi started to get up as her energy replenished "hey Goku lemme at em!" yelled Gochi "no Gochi go.. I'll take care of him." said a serious Goku Jr "Fine but only Because I trust you." said a worried Gochi (oh no the sisterly worry again) as she flew off "lets go Drakon." as Goku Jr powered up to his super saiyan form "hmmmhmmmhmmmmmmm." chuckled Drakon "lets see what you got kid." said Drakon Goku threw the first punch but Drakon dodged quickly as he threw a left kick and right punch Goku catching them both "ha not bad kid." said Drakon "we haven't even started yet." said Goku Jr "Hey Drakon check this out." said a smirking Goku Jr " take this KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA! Yelled Goku Jr "Whaaattt!" yelled Drakon "take this Goku!" as he stretched his tail out "Ahhhh!" yelled Goku Jr as the Rattle sinked into him "ah..ahhhh!" yelled Goku as he tried to pry it out "yes give me more power!" shouted Drakon "NNNOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Goku as he powered up even more "No to much to much GRRR…HAAHHH!" shouted Drakon as he gritted his teeth. Drakon eventually stuck his tail right through Goku Jr. Goku Jr lay there in his blood as he cried "I failed you Granma Pan,…Earth, my friends ugh.." sighed Goku Jr as he closed his eyes. "I am here master." "Haaaaahhhh!" Yelled Vegeta Jr as rubble and debris flew out from where he landed. "Hey Blaire what are you doing with that Freak!" snapped Vegeta Jr " he is my King my to be wedded husband." said a possessed Blaire "Oh yes I cant wait to make little Drakons eh you'll be an uncle." "GRR! That's What you think I'm Going to kill you, you Freak!, For everything!" "go on get out of here my queen." "yes king." said Blaire "!" Yelled Vegeta Jr as he started to power up to his Ascended Super Saiyan Mode "Get Ready to die Drakon." said a Smirking Vegeta Jr "Haha I'd love to see you try." chuckled Drakon

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: previously on Dragon Ball NB

"Hey Blaire what are you doing with that freak!" snapped Vegeta Jr "HHAAAAAAHHH!,Get ready to die Drakon."

"Haaaaaaaahhhhh!, Take this!" Yelled Vegeta Jr as hi powered up a ki blast "what the, he's stronger than the last one." said Drakon to himself as he dodged only to be singed by the blast "what's the matter Drakon?" Vegeta Jr asked sarcastically "Ha you're a rude on aren't you." Drakon remarked back "hhaaaaaaaaaaahhh that's it!" snapped Vegeta Jr as he appeared right in front of Drakon suddenly Vegeta Jr unleashed barrages of punches and kicks on Drakon. "What how is this possible hi-his speed is incredible.." Drakon said as he gritted his teeth through the punches and kicks "had enough yet?" asked Vegeta Jr in a cold sounding voice "humph we haven't even started." said Drakon as the his crimson red blood flowed and trickled down his forehead and mouth. Just then Drakon started throwing punches and kicks at Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr barely dodging the hits Drakon was throwing "hahahaaaa had enough yet?" asked Drakon in a mimicking voice "SHUT UP!" Yelled Vegeta Jr as he through a ki blast in Drakons face. "GRRRRRRR." grumbled Drakon "That's it!" yelled Drakon as he wrapped Vegeta Jr in his Tail and started squeezing "AAAAAAA-AAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Vegeta Jr as he heard his Bones Crunching "YOU LIKE THIS HUUUUUUUUUHHH!" shouted a psychotic Drakon in Vegeta Jr's face just at the corner of his eye Vegeta Jr caught a glimpse of Goku Jr's dead body "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOKU HE-HE WAS MY BEST FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNDDD!" yelled Vegeta Jr as he powered up at the same time small tears forming in his eyes "Now you crossed the line you took my sister from me and my best friends., WHAT ELSE NOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Yelled Vegeta Jr "Wha-What." said Drakon in shock "DIE!" shouted Vegeta Jr as he Punched Drakon into the ground and flew up "I'll finish you with this." whispered Vegeta Jr to himself "HHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Vegeta Jr as he fired ki blast after ki blast at where he punched Drakon into the ground at. "oh no.." said Drakon as he saw the ki blast coming BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! As explosions happened for each ki blast. "aaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..this kid'll pay for this." said Drakon through gritted teeth. There Vegeta Jr stood there floating panting heavily. "HEEEEEEEEYY KID!". "Huh what the?" said Vegeta Jr in confusion just then Drakons tail appeared out of the smoke "oh no." said Vegeta Jr as he tried to get away but the tail caught "hahahahahaaaaa hey kid don't worry this will only hurt A LOT!" "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Vegeta Jr as his bones were being broken "You'll regret thi-" Vegeta Jr tried to say as he choked on the blood coming out his mouth "What's the matter choking on your own spit!" said Drakon. Then Drakon Started to slam Vegeta Jr Back and forth. "Aaahhh-I can't no more." Vegeta Jr said as he was being thrown by Drakon into a building BOOSH! As the rubble crumbled around where Vegeta Jr landed "hmmmhmmmhmmmmmmm maybe if you live you'll be and uncle." snickered Drakon. Just then Vegeta Jr's eyes snapped open "You SHUT UP NOW!" yelled a bloodied and damaged Vegeta Jr "BIG BANG ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Yelled Vegeta Jr "What how does he do this." said Drakon as he watched the attack come quickly at him BOOOMM! The explosion roared as Dust and debris flew up from it. "GGRRRRRRRR THAT'S IT!" Yelled Drakon as he started firing death beams out his tail "AAHHH!" Yelled Vegeta Jr as the Death beams went through him. "hahaha I'll finish you with this." said Drakon with a smirk "REVENGE DEATH BAAALLLL!" yelled Drakon "Oh no." said Vegeta Jr to himself "Its over.." Just then the Death Ball bounced Back towards the sky and off the planet "I wouldn't mess with my family if I were you." said the strange purple haired figure wearing Capsule corp. branded clothing "took you long enough." grunted Vegeta Jr "Hey be happy your still alive and I came anyway." said the figure "Hey just cause you're my older cousin DON'T MEAN ANYTHING IM TWELVE YOUR ONLY FOURTEEN!" Drakon and the strange boy just stood there in confusion with wide eyes "say what's your name boy?" asked Drakon "Call me Trunks..Trunks Jr." Replied Trunks Jr. "Hm I guess you have a death wish then." said Drakon as his tail slithered behind Trunks Jr. "Yeah right." said Trunks Jr as he powered up to super saiyan 2 "ah." Vegeta Jr gasped as he was knocked out cold by Drakon "Take this! FOR HURTING MY COUSIN!" Yelled Trunks Jr, as he started hitting Drakon with everything he got. "You will DIE!" Shouted Trunks Jr "GGRRRRR He is to powerful for me." (wait of course I'll tire him out then take his power then I will be in my ultimate for) "HAHHH BURNING ATTACK!" I got'em Trunks Jr thought as he was panting heavily "YOUR WRONG BOOOYYY!" yelled Drakon as he stuck his Tail in Trunks Jr "NOOOOOOO AAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! No..no this can't be.." said Trunks Jr as his energy was being Drained. As Trunk Jr's body dropped lifelessly Drakon appeared with red lightning crackling around him. "Yes this is my ULTIMATE FORM!". "This isn't over yet Drakon, I know you killed my Brother and Friends you'll pay." said Gochi in a real harsh voice. "hmhmhmm you'll go to the other world with them then." replies a cocky Drakon. "well we'll see about THAT! Gochi shouts as she transforms to Super saiyan 2 "What makes you think you have a chance?" asked Drakon very cockily. "I'll never forgive you Drakon." said Gochi as she started to power up a power up a large ki blast "I'm not weak and I wont let you live Drakon KAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAMMMEE!" "What are you doing that cant kill me." replied Drakon "HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Gochi "GGGGGRRRRRR TAKE THIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Yelled Drakon as he powered a Full power Energy wave "You Won't win this!" said Gochi "hahahaaaaaaaaaaaa I have something to tell you I killed your mother 18 years ago when I was first released she tried to protect you but she was only a weakling human." Drakon said as he chuckled and poured more energy into his full power energy wave. "YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAT!" yelled Gochi "humph you heard me." Drakon said as he won the blast struggle "hahaha you cant fight me." said Drakon as he looked at the place she landed. Gochi then climbed out of a pile of dirt and sand. Her shirt was missing showing only her yellow long sleeved under shirt it was missing a sleeve completely her red pants were ripped and singed she had blood trickling down her chin coming from her mouth and bruises everywhere. "Oh no someone's power level is fading!" said a nervous young child. "ugh I don't think I can let you live Drakon." Gochi managed to say "Hey you uum are you my cousin Gochi?" asked the mysterious child as he landed and kneeled down next to Gochi "Huh,cousin?" asked Gochi "Yea pardon me but my name is Gohan,Gohan the third?" said Gohan. "Oh well hi but I don't know about cousin but yes my name is Gochi." Gochi replied back. Gohan then showed Gochi a picture of Goku Sr. "this is my great grandfather." said Gohan "you-you are my cousin." said Gochi as she struggled to get up "well is the family reunion over yet." Drakon said evilly. "so is this the guy who's trying to kill you." Gohan said seriously as he stood up glaring at Drakon "yea but I got this f-." Gochi was then cut off "Hey you don't mess with my FAMILY!" yelled Gohan as he powered up to his super saiyan form and started to hit Drakon with unusual speed and power for a normal super saiyan "GGGGRRRR that's is IT!" yelled Drakon "I'm done with you monkeys!" yelled Drakon as he triggered a super explosive wave Gohan getting caught in the explosion. "I wont give up!" said Gohan as he struggled picking himself up covered in dirt and Blood flowed from his hairline stopping at his eyebrows his pants ripped with giant holes in the leg area on his right his orange shirt missing showing his navy blue undershirt. "humph die." Drakon said evilly "Take THIS." yelled Drakon as he fired a death beam at Gohan. "ahhhh." cried Gohan as the death beam passed through his chest "GOHAN NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Gochi as she stood up a richer golden aura around her the lightning faster and crackling louder Drakon looked behind him "wha-what no this cant be." said Drakon in Shock Gochi then started powering up at enormous strengths and speed as her hair started getting longer and "wow this power it feels great." said Gochi "so this is super saiyan three wow." said Gochi. Vegeta Jr's and Goku Jr's eyes snapped open "what how can this be super saiyan 3 we barely even have saiyan blood in us." said Vegeta Jr before he closed his eyes again. "wow go get'em Gochi." whispered Goku to himself. "Get ready to die Drakon RAGING FIST!" Gochi Yelled as she started hitting him with barrages of punches "HAH!" Yelled Gochi as she hit Drakon to the Ground "whoa." said Gohan as he clutched his chest to stop the blood. "TAKE THIS!" Yelled Gochi as she hit Drakon up in the air "please no..I'll stop my evil ways just please NOOOOO!" Begged Drakon. "Your Finished." said Gochi in a cold voice as she powered ki into one punch "HA!" Yelled Gochi as she punched right through Drakon in the air "Oh NO what IS HAPPENING!" Yelled Drakon as they floated in the air "Bye Drakon hope you enjoy hell." said Gochi "NOOOOOOO." Yelled Drakon as he blew up from the inside out. "ugh cant hold the transformation any longer." Gochi said as she landed and fell to the ground as she went back to her base form. "I did it Drakon is gone." said an exhausted Gochi. "YAAYY Gochi you DID IT!" cheered Gohan "ow ow ow owowowow." Gohan then said clutching his chest. Then where the ashes of Drakon lay the souls started to return to their owners. "Wow I feel good again." said Trunks Jr as he got up. "Me too." said Goku Jr as he got up only to feel that his wounds were gone "hey Goku who's that chick over there who just beat Drakon?" asked a desperate Trunks Jr "oh that's my sister Gochi." replied Goku Jr happily. "whoa she's hot." said Trunks Jr "Huh?' asked a confuse Goku Jr "nothing nothing." said a blushing Trunks Jr. "Hey Blaire you normal?" asked Vegeta Jr "Yeah why you weirdo." said Blaire in a sassy voice "thank dende." said Vegeta Jr. The newly restored z fighters then walk to Gochi and Gohan the 3rd. "Hey you okay sis." asked Goku Jr as he and Trunks Jr picked her up from the floor. "yeah I'm ok." said Gochi. "who's this?" asked Goku Jr as he looked at Gohan the 3rd "oh that's our cousin Gohan, Goku." replied Gochi. "wow awesome nice to meet you." said Goku Jr to Gohan the 3rd as they bowed to each other. "well who is this?" asked Gochi "Oh that's just my cousin Trunks." said Vegeta Jr "Hey would you like to go out for pizza or something with me sometime?" asked Trunks nervously "sure ." replied Gochi. The city then started to restore the plants came back to life and the civilians started turning back to normal everything going back to normal. Earth is safe…For now till the next saga on Dragon Ball NB.

NEXT SAGA: The Wilde Saga


End file.
